


Housewarming

by fairytalehearts



Category: Eureka
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytalehearts/pseuds/fairytalehearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo's new house. Before she and Zane got back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Housewarming

Her house is perfect.

Seriously, allowing the bored-out-of-their-minds interior home technologies department in Section Two have free reign on her house was the best idea- well ever. She had a shooting range in the basement. She had adaptive flooring that could hide a small dance space underneath the couch, and her kitchen was fan-freaking-tastic. MISSY (Minimally Inclusive Stationary Service sYstem) had all the benefits of SARAH without the attitude. It was- the perfect home. Two walk-in closets, two sinks in the bathroom, all the latest-marble technology- the place was even in tune with her chakras and there was an infinity pool in the shed. Even if she was the only one living there (no there wasn’t space in the second den for a particle accelerator or laboratory- okay that was a lie)

It was finally done, and after a teary goodbye to Carter, she was finally moved in and ready to party. She even forgave Larry for blowing up her house, because this house was ten times better- easy. It was her only weekend off that month and at 9AM on Friday she was already unpacked and ready to do whatever she wanted in her pajamas all weekend. It was perfect. Doing a pirouette across her living room floor in her socks, she slid past the now open front door- only to land squarely in Zane’s arms.

His eyes twinkled in the sunlight and she had to remember how to breathe. He looked down to her pajamas and her knee socks before setting her upright.

“You’re the one who opened the door without ringing the bell.” She pointed out wiping the imaginary dust off her shorts.  He was holding wildflowers and- a lava lamp.

“I didn’t have to- MISSY Buzzed me right in.” He raised his eyebrow at that, but headed for the kitchen and found a vase for the flowers unprompted. Underneath the sink. Where she moved it from where it was above the Fridge where it could be broken-

“How did you-”

“I may have looked over those hack’s shopping list at IKEA.” _Do not smile. Do not smile-_

“What are you-”

“Everyone else at GD is doing trust exercises and no one trusts me so I figured it was a bit redundant to attend. Besides I wanted to see the new digs, Lupo.”

And that’s how Zane Donovan poked and prodded his way back into her life. And of course, her secret at-home lab she had to buy off the books was the first place he went, third right down the main hallway (where Zane would have liked to have it) and asked more questions than she cared to answer.

“I’d been dreaming up my dream home for awhile now, and they wanted- this is what I wanted once so that’s what I had them build.” Jo confessed, noting the centralized airflow conduit and independent power supply behind the Kevlar, air-tight doors. “You may have had some suggestions.”

“Please tell me there’s a Kegerator.”

 _Do not smile. Do not smile_ , “No. I vetoed that after you vetoed the three season-porch.”

“You like beer, Jojo.”

“I like a three-season porch, free of ventilation and climate manipulation.”  She countered, realizing the argument was falling on deaf ears. He was not her Zane and they did not need to relive this argument. They walked across the lab to the white board where he was examining the equation she had scribbled up there last night.

Not that anyone knew it (especially Zane in any reality) is that she could pick up on most of what her brainy friends were saying. So when her Zane mentioned his latest project, she may have roughed it up on the white board to stare at. So what? She dated a genius she needed to take notes to keep up.

“-Why was I trying to simulate peanut butter?”

“Gum, I think. Body Lotions. Consumer Applications.”

“Ah. Because I’m allergic.” Zane nodded, “Because this is a formula for a personal lubricant. God, even other-me is pervy.”

Jo’s hand is up to smack him before she can stop herself and that’s how she spent the remainder of the morning: half-naked, making out with Zane Donovan while he made her fake peanut butter gum.  It was just like him too- he was dating her best friend and because- because- she was in love with him, she let it go. As always.

“This is pretty good, Jojo.” Zane smirked snapping her previously chewed gum between his teeth.

“We can’t do this to Zoe, Zane.  Hell, I can’t do this. Unless you’re being straight with me.”

He batted his eyelashes at her coyly. “It’s not serious with Zoe, Lupo. You and I both know that’s not going anywhere. I had my first doctorate when she was a toddler.”  
  
“The Chemistry one doesn’t count because you hacked that from online.”

“And this is interesting because you know all of my secrets yet I know nothing about you besides what size underwear you wear.” He was doing that flirty/goofy thing that he did so well, and yeah, maybe she did makeout with him for an extra hour and let MISSY make him lunch and then they watched the Rugby game from a tasked satellite in Europe. Which she did not authorize, thank you very much.

When she wakes up in the morning, pressed between Zane’s shoulders and the back of the couch, his arm thrown over her hips and 10 missed phone calls- she goes for her morning run around the block alone and comes back to find Zane eating her last English muffin, slathered in cream cheese.

 “If this is your Barbie and Ken Dreamhouse, why the hell do I have my own bedroom? With a cot?!”

“We fought a lot?” Jo shrugged, shoving an espresso with two sugars at him while she added the cream to her own coffee. “I need to go into town today and we’re both NOT going to tell Zoe that you slept here last night.”

“Sleeping? Hmm.” Zane smirked, “I don’t remember much sleeping.” Zane was a constant- hyper-dreamer. He knew he was sleeping and he usually did most of his work in his head while he was asleep. Something about deep REM sleep she didn’t care to listen to at the time. So he probably didn’t remember falling asleep but he was still technically sleeping.

“I’m going to town and you’re going to work. And this, whatever this is, is not happening again because I don’t like cheaters. Especially ones with 18 year old girlfriends.”

“I’m working on it!” Zane growled heading out the door, her brand new coffee mug still in his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> This may have been posted elsewhere. I'm cleaning out my fic folder. Thanks for reading!


End file.
